1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to applicator bottles; and, more particularly, improvements in automatic applicators used to dispense fluids from a brush which fluids can dry out when exposed to the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many dispenser bottles have been suggested over the years for dispensing various types of fluids, such as glues, solvents, nail polish, nail coatings, etc. Much effort has been made to prevent the fluids, which are applied by a brush, from drying out during periods of non-use. Further, such bottles drip fluids resulting in a messy application. In these prior art bottles, when atmospheric air entered the bottle, it dried out the brush and fluid channel such that fluid flow was restricted. There is thus a need for improvements in such dispenser bottles to that the brush does not dry up, the fluids flow freely, dripping is reduced or eliminated and means are provided for handling the bottle.